


Я его не отдам

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по форумной игре, сюжет которой основан на попытке массового приручения и перевоспитания арранкаров. Вообще-то именно такого эпизода там не случилось... но вполне могло.<br/>Автор стихотворения, вплетённого в текст - Visenna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я его не отдам

_"Погляди – с востока струится тьма, у луны на лбу проступает крест,  
Все моря и горы сошли с ума, ощутив нужду в перемене мест,  
Воздух режет горло острей ножа, в животе шевелится скользкий спрут.  
Но еще не поздно унять пожар, успокоить бурю, отсрочить суд..._

– Лейтенант Абараи, получена информация, что убеждая нас в возможности сотрудничества с арранкарами, Ичимару Гин действовал по прямому указанию Айзена, а якобы пленные арранкары должны были осуществить полномасштабную диверсию в Сэйрэйтэе. Предатель уже взят под стражу и будет казнён через несколько дней на холме Сокиоку. Находящийся под Вашей охраной бывший Октава Эспада, Заэль Аполло Грантц, подлежит немедленному помещению в Башню Раскаяния для допроса и последующего уничтожения.

_...Прекратить ветров погребальный вой, заменить вулканы на дым печей...  
Смехотворна плата: убей того, кто сегодня спит на твоем плече.  
Он - палач и плаха, скудель беды, преисподний выкормыш, адский стяг,  
Кровь и гной наполнят его следы... Хоть чуть-чуть промедлишь - и будет так!_

– Нет.  
– Что?!  
– Рэнджи, сдурел за него вписываться?! Он же арранкар!  
– Абараи-фукутайчо, Вы не расслышали? Это приказ!  
– Он же тобой только прикроется, идиот!  
– Рэнджи-кун, ты понимаешь, на что идёшь?  
Острый подбородок утыкается в плечо, тонкие руки обвивают талию сзади – и поколебавшаяся было решимость заставляет выпрямиться, расправить плечи и гордо вскинуть голову. Посмотреть в глаза всем этим, добрым, умным и таким правильным – и ещё раз уверенно ответить:  
– Нет. Я его не отдам.

Я же обещал охранять тебя от гопников и злых собак, мм?

_Две печати сняты, осталось пять, рыжий конь гарцует у райских врат.  
Воды рек вот-вот обратятся вспять, и на землю рухнут огонь и град,  
Третий ангел держит у губ мундштук, и звезда Полынь на весу дрожит…  
Почему же ты не разнимешь рук? Отпусти, ему все равно не жить!_

С чего это началось? В какой момент враг перестал быть врагом? Тогда ли, когда умирал на глазах у Рэнджи под мечом Куроцучи-тайчо, а лейтенант Шестого молча кусал губы и думал, что даже последняя дырявая мразь не должна умирать так? Или когда переданный под его охрану Заэль, раненый и измученный, возился на полу, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить хлещущую кровь, и чуть ли не с яростью отталкивал руки Абараи, сунувшегося помочь? Или - когда арранкар, свернувшись комочком, спал на постели фукутайчо, и, растеряв во сне всю броню собственного ехидства, выглядел совсем юным и беззащитным? Когда насмешки стали необидными, а взгляд золотых глаз - медово-тёплым для тебя, глупый влюблённый Рэнджи?

_Отчего ты щуришься, хмуришь бровь, побелевший рот превращая в шрам?  
Да какая, к дьяволу, тут любовь, если небо треснет сейчас по швам,  
Если чаши гнева уже кипят, для господней жатвы наточен серп?  
Ты ведь знаешь цену: твой младший брат или все. Ты слышишь? Под корень - все!_

Знаете что, господа? А не пошли бы вы?.. Вот-вот, именно туда, всей гопой. Один раз во имя собственных великих принципов вы уже отобрали у меня любимого человека и едва не убили - только потому, что кое-какой склизкой суке приспичило поиграть во власть над миром. Лейтенант Абараи, конечно, кретин тот ещё - но он умеет учиться на собственных ошибках и не наступает два раза на одни грабли. В прошлый раз мир что-то не рухнул, вот и в этот, думается, выстоит. Не такая уж он хрупкая штука, если разобраться. Так что и правда - идите-ка вы поздорову со всеми вашими громкими словами и убедительными доводами. А то ж я ускорение придавать возьмусь...

_Ну, решай скорее. Шуршит песок, растирая в пыль горизонта нить..."_

Я, кажется, уже сказал - нет. Это моё окончательное решение. Кто не понимает человеческих слов - буду объяснять методами родного Одиннадцатого, простыми и доходчивыми. Реви, Забимару! Хотя - что уж там мелочиться, гулять так гулять. Бан-кай!!!

_Ты легко целуешь чужой висок - осторожно, чтобы не разбудить._

Спи, бабочка. Спи. А я постерегу. 


End file.
